Hetalia x Reader
by Chibichan8
Summary: A series of lemon reader inserts involving the various men of the Hetalia universe. Yaoi will be provided later on :D For now, enjoy Nordics x Reader.
1. Nordics: Iceland x Reader

**Iceland x Reader**

[This should be fun. I'm going to try to write a Hetalia x Reader for most countries, and I just can't resist the Nordics, so I'm gonna start with them.

Starting with the little tsundere brother :D]

"Ice-kuuun!" you cried out. The lone Nordic country turned around, a small blush on his face.

"Um, (y/n)!" he said, slightly stammering.

"Hey, are we still going to that small party that you invited me to? Y'know, the one with the rest of your friends?"

"Yeah, like the one with your onii-chan?" a voice from above said. You looked up, Puffin hovering above you two. He landed on your head, and you gasped.

"MR. PUFFIN! You're as fluffy as ever," you exclaimed, picking him up off your head and cuddling him, Iceland's face turning a nice pink shade.

"Yeah, I know I am. I get all the ladies with my cute charm~" Puffin said, enjoying the cuddling and snuggling. He was a perverted puffin, so he enjoyed not only where he was being held, but his...'view'. You _were_ wearing a v-neck top. And, you were far from flat.

"Oh, hey, Iceland: Ætla að gera út eftirá?" the puffin said in Icelandic, chuckling. Iceland's face grew red at each word.

"Haltu kjafti...Jæja...ef hún vill … ef hún finnst mér... Wait, no! No, I take that back!" Iceland was visibly flustered, his face heating up. You wondered if this is what people meant by him being 'hot blooded'.

"Um, what did you just say? I don't speak Icelandic. Ice-kun, you need to teach me your language."

_Well, at least she doesn't know what we said_, Iceland thought to himself. His face returned to its normal complexion, still keeping a small rosey tint on his cheeks, however. He watched as you continued petting his puffin, now rubbing the bird's chest against your cheek. Iceland sighed.

"Yeah, we're still going to the small party, if you can even call it that. It's more like a get-together, or just even dinner with each other." The blush on his cheeks grew slightly more visible.

"Great! Should I wear anything fancy, or should I just come casual?"

He had to think about this: see you in everyday clothing, or become flustered. Have you come as just a friend, or make it somewhat like a date, risking getting her hit on by Denmark (he was somewhat a player).

Or maybe just go for middle ground.

"Um, maybe if you wore a nice shirt and a...nice...skirt?" He was tempted to add 'short' into that sentence. But that would have given him away. Why does love have to be such a complicated emotion?

You smiled.

"That sounds like a plan! So, I'll see you at the party, then?"

"...Unless you want me to drive you there?" Iceland blurted out, his face heating up once more.

"That sounds good! Oh! You probably need my address!" You set Puffin on Iceland's head, and pulled a piece of a paper from your pocket. A pencil was tucked behind your ear, so you simply started writing down information on it. Under your address, you added your home phone and cell number.

"Just in case you get lost. Anyways, see ya tonight!"

Iceland gave you a small wave until you ran out of sight. He looked down at your address and number, then gave a small fist pump of victory.

"You might score tonight, stud," Puffin said snidely.

"Skrúfa þig."

* * *

You remembered your instructions clearly: wear something 'nice'.

"Hmm, what would look good?" You had planned out several outfits ahead of time for tonight, but couldn't decide.

"Maybe I'll just mess with him a little..." you said to yourself, smirking.

You heard a car horn from outside, and looked out the window to see Iceland in a silver 2011 Skoda Octavia.

_It's the same shade as his hair...wonder how soft his hair is..._

"Alrightly, better change quickly..."

A few minutes later, the front door of your house swung open, Iceland turning towards the sound...

To find you in a (very thin) button-up blouse (he could've sworn he could see your bra) with a few buttons undone, a rather short plaid skirt, and black thigh high stockings. Iceland's mouth opened wide in shock.

_Damn...she looks sorta good...don't tell me she can read minds..._

Putting his thoughts of you aside, he opened the passenger side door, allowing you to get in the car.

"Thank you~" you said in a cutsey voice. "Do you like it?"

Iceland's eyes moved slowly up your form: the low-heel black flats, your stockings, which led his eyes to linger on your skirt: Just how many more inches shorter could it be until he would see your panties? And so, his eyes traveled upward, until he realized that you. were. endowed. He'd known you for so many years; had they always been this big, or was it just padding?

"Iceland?"

He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, wondering how long he had been staring.

"You don't like it?"

Iceland stammered. "No, I _do_ like it. It's just that...isn't that a little too short? I mean, couldn't Denmark...flip it up or something?" Iceland's mind started wandering at thoughts of you with a short skirt flipped up. He had no idea in Hell why.

"I think I'll be rather ok." Could it be possible that your friends were wrong? That he didn't like you?

Iceland cleared his throat. "We should get going, or we might be late. I also have to do a little cooking." It was only now that you noticed what Iceland was wearing: it was his usual brown suit and white shirt, along with that cute little bow that he wore, but something seemed a little different. Was it his pants? Maybe it was a different shirt? You took in a deep breath.

And noticed a faint smell of cologne.

Iceland pressed down on the gas pedal, accelerating away from your house and towards the 'party'.

* * *

It was only a 10 minute drive from your house to Denmark's house, where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, (y/n)! How are you doing?" Finland greeted you cheerily. Sweden nodded his head at you, then walked into the kitchen. Something smelled good.

"Hey, what's cooking?" you asked, intrigued by the smells.

"Swedish meatballs..." Sve mumbled as he always did, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ice, you still haven't cooked your dish!" Denmark said loudly. You couldn't tell which was bigger: his voice, or his ego.

"Neither have you, Denmark," Norway retorted in the emotionless voice that he always used.

"Well, you haven't either!" "But I have." "No you didn't! I didn't smell anything" "That's because I made gravlak ..."

"Oh," Denmark said, obviously losing the 'argument'.

"Done," Sve said. "Your turn to make something, Iceland."

Iceland blushed. _I hope she enjoys the food..._

When Iceland walked out of the room, you, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland got together in a huddle. The only words that could be clearly made out were 'Iceland', 'lap', 'chair', and 'reaction'.

After a few minutes of quiet conversation, you walked to the kitchen, setting your eyes upon Iceland, cooking some ptarmigan meat.

"Hello, (y/n)" Iceland said to you, now putting the final touches on the dish.

"What's that?" you asked, scooting up beside him. The scent of his cologne was somewhat nice, you decided, as you took a small whiff from the air.

"It's ptarmigan with jam. Nothing really too fancy. We're all gonna be sharing the foods that we cook, so I hope you try it and like Icelandic cuisine," he said in his usual voice. You wrapped your arms around his arm, his face growing a little red, due to the fact that he could feel your chest against him.

"Iceland, you don't have to _hope_ that I'll like your food: I _will_ like your food. You know I will.

"But, you've never tried any of my cooking. Every time we eat together, you cook..."

You were now staring into each other's eyes: His giant purple orbs looking into your (y/ec) eyes. Both of you were unconsciously leaning in for a kiss...

"We shall now observe as the Icelandic male courts with the (y/nationality) female, using a meal offering to entice her into becoming his mate. If she accepts his courtship, maybe later tonight we'll have to give them some privacy " Puffin's voice was heard, causing the two of you to turn your heads slowly to his position on the refrigerator.

With a video camera.

That was recording.

"It appears the male may now be showing aggression towards me. A retreat may be imminent. Now."

Puffin took off, the camera in tow as Iceland launched himself at Puffin, only to slam into the fridge.

"I always knew you were a perverted creature, despite being one of my best friends," Iceland said. It was such a perfect moment for the both of you; why did it have to be ruined... He flipped himself over onto his back, and looked up to see you standing above him, reaching out a hand to help him up.

That's not all he saw. To answer one of his previous questions from before, about three inches of fabric.

He took the outstretched hand, and you helped him up.

"Well, me being the smart person I am ('smart' was hardly a word to describe Denmark), I made my dish ahead of time! So let's eat!" Denmark raced to the dining room, with everyone else casually strolling to his position.

"So, what did everybody make?"

* * *

You already knew that Iceland had made ptarmigan (a type of pheasant) with jam, and that Sweden had made swedish meatballs. Denmark's dish was frikadeller (a form of meatballs or dumplings), Norway had made gravlak (cured-salmon), and Finland had made karelian pasties (they seem like Shepard's pie to me...similar to that?).

"I'm hungry, so just eat what you want." Denmark immediately dug into the frikadeller, each country trying their own dish at first. You didn't know what to choose: it all looked so good. But why not choose your crush's dish? You placed a sample of the ptarmigan and jam on you plate, and placed it on your pallete.

"Mmm...this is really good, Ice."

"Y-you like it?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of chicken!"

"Isn't that sorta what all birds taste like?" Finland said.

"But this tastes even better with the jam." Later into the night, you sampled all the foods, and still couldn't decide what tasted the best. There was a heated debate between Sweden and Denmark about which language came first: Danish, or Swedish. Finland was trying to stop the debate, while the two brothers just silently watched. Norway appeared to be enjoying the entertainment (which was rare, because it was hard to tell what he was thinking...)

Finland managed to stop the discussion, and after several minutes of silence, Denmark raised his eyebrows at you, and you sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll do clean-up?" You started picking up everyone's plates. "And I assume you guys are gonna take home your food?" They all nodded.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home now," Iceland said.

"Sit," Denmark commanded. Iceland looked at him warily.

"We still have things to talk about. Don't leave yet."

* * *

"Huh?" A pair of hand were now around Iceland's eyes. What was happening?

"Hello, Emil Steilsson," you said in a quiet voice into his ear. His breathing had picked up slightly, your warm breath tickling his ear.

"(y/n)? Wh-what are you doing?" he said, somewhat nervous. He regained his sight, only to find that you were sitting on his lap, your noses almost touching. His face heated up immediately, unsure of how to react. His eyes were wide, trying to process what was happening.

"So...there's a rumor going around that you have the hots for somebody. Is that true?" Iceland couldn't help but notice your upper regions were pressed against his chest, and somewhat forcefully.

"Answer me," you commanded. He nodded his head.

"So," You bit down on his ear, causing him to draw in his breath quickly due to arousal. "Do you mind telling me who you like?"

Iceland wanted to tell you his true feelings, just confess and get it off his chest. But he felt embarrassed to do so in front of everybody else. You started kissing his forehead, his face heating up even more. You enjoyed the feel of his hair; so soft and silky. It was rather shiny. Your attention moved to the fact that Iceland was looking down your shirt. Not like he could help it; you were pressing yourself against him. "Oh? You like these? Would you like to see more?" You purred, moving your hands to undo a button.

"Bíddu! Nei, hvers vegna þú ert..." But before he could say anything else in his native tongue, he did the most unexpected thing ever.

He fainted.

"Whoa, Ice, are you ok?" Denmark jumped out of his chair, startled to see the young nation go unconscious.

"Hmm...I think he fainted from lack of blood," you said, moving yourself off him.

"Lack of blood? Don't tell me he was bleeding?" Finland said, concern in his voice.

"Not like that. More like lack of blood to his head...You'll see. Anyways, we should probably move him to a spare room...He'll probably like that..." You walked yourself to the living room.

"Lack of blood to his head? How?" Denmark questioned. Norway walked over to inspect his brother. When his line of sight fell on him, his eyes grew wide. The other 3 nations looked at Iceland's form and gasped.

"Oh my," Sweden said, not sure how else to react.

"I ain't moving him in that condition..." Denmark muttered.

"I guess I'll move him, but only with magic..." Norway said, looking after his younger brother.

Let's just say that Iceland got horny and gained a tent in his pants...

* * *

This is what was planned: The other 4 Nordics could tell how obvious Iceland loved you. It had been like that for several years, actually. So, tonight, they would hold a dinner where they would share all their foods with each other (which was actually rather normal; they did that every few weeks, and it gave them a time to hang out and talk). But, they would make Iceland invite you, and do a little matchmaking. They instructed you to wear something 'nice' (and short. They actually told you to do that). And, in the living room, all of you conceived a plan where you would mess with Iceland for the Hell of it.

"So what was with Puffin making a wildlife documentary out of us?" You said, annoyance in your voice. You _were_ pissed off at that, despite what cruel action you had done with Iceland to mess with his young adult mind.

"I couldn't resist it! I've always wanted to do that to someone! And this was just the perfect chance to do that," Puffin exclaimed, excitement in his voice. You sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll pay him a visi-"

"We need to talk to him first!" Denmark announced, bolting ahead of you towards the guest room where Iceland was, with Norway in tow.

"Or not. What now?" To be honest, you just wanted to come right out and tell him. But this was sorta fun.

Several minutes had passed, and Denmark and Norway returned from their trip to Iceland.

"You can go see him now," Denmark said.

"Ok." You walked down the hall, towards the room awaiting the Icelandic boy.

"... Is it all set up?" Sweden asked, his accent hiding some of the words.

"Oh yeah! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Iceland?" You knocked on his door.

"Come in," his voice called out. You walked in to see him sitting on the bed, his knees against his chest. Even though it was somewhat dim, you could tell his face was red. He also had apparently 'calmed down'.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry for what happened back there." You sat down on the bed next to him, holding his hand. He buried his head into his knees.

"...Denmark and...Onii-chan explained to me what was going on..."

You giggled. Iceland's face heated up.

"Wh-why are you laughing?" he said, embarrassed. You giggled again.  
"It's just that you never call your brother by that name! You always get embarrassed whenever you refer to Norway like that. It's cute, I like that." You could feel the palms of his hands get sweaty.

"You think it's cute?" You nodded your head.

"So, I guess it's obvious that I like you...And it's obvious that you like me..."

"Where's this going?" You asked.

"So, if me calling Norway Onii-chan is cute..."

Very quickly, Iceland grabbed both of your wrists and laid you down on the bed, straddling your hips. His lips hovered inches above yours.

"Does us in this position make you think I'm hot?" His voice had changed to a more seductive tone.

"Hell yea." Iceland leaned down to press his lips against yours, and you two met in your first kiss. Neither of you knew what to do next, so you decided to slip your tongue into Iceland's mouth. A soft moan escaped his mouth, and you commanded the kiss. He released his grip on your wrists, and you moved your hands to behind his head, pressing him into your kiss. Iceland's hands moved to your chest, where he fondled it. You broke the kiss to take in more air, and your breathing got heavier with each of Iceland's hand movements.

"(y/n), I've known you for so long. Have you always been like this?" Iceland's hands moved to the buttons on your blouse, undoing the shirt. He opened it up completly, the cold air against your skin. You shivered slightly.

"You've just never noticed much...AH!" You gasped as Iceland's hand moved into your bra to play with your flesh a little.

"Mmm, you're soft, (y/n)..." Iceland whispered into your ear. He used his other hand to pull your shirt off your shoulder and down your arms. He moved his hands behind your back to unhook your bra, when you stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, sounding somewhat eager to continue.

"If you take my shirt off and leave me in my bra, it's only fair I get to take off your shirt," you muttered as you used your teeth to undo the bow around his neck, sliding off his jacket at the same time. Iceland's hands slid down your back to your skirt and under the elastic band. You pulled Iceland's shirt over his head, leaving you both without a shirt, aside from a bra. Which Iceland quickly took off, undoing the hooks behind you. You instinctively covered your chest, then moved into Iceland's lap, pressing yourself against him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled you into a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I see why people call you hotblooded ('people' being Denmark)..." You said softly. Iceland smirked.

"(y/n)...I want to take this a little further," he asked. You swore you could feel something definite under you.

"Please. I would love to 'release some tension'," you said eagerly. With that, your hands moved down to the deformity in Iceland's pants, and pressed against it. A loud moan came from Iceland. It must've hurt him slightly; he wasn't used to 'this size' most likely.

You started checking out the zipper, and opened up his pants, sliding them down his legs. Iceland did the same with your skirt, and soon you were left in your panties and tights, with Iceland stripped down to his boxers.

"I-I'm sort of nervous for this...I heard that this hurts for the girl sometimes, and I don't want to hurt you, (y/n)," Iceland mumbled, concern in his voice.

"I've heard that too. But then, I think it turns into pleasure for the both of us, so let's just go slow at the beginning, 'kay?" Iceland nodded his head. He placed both of his hands on your panties.

"May I?" he asked nervously, and you nodded.

The cloth came down, Iceland's gaze following. He was curious to see the sights he saw, you couldn't blame him.

"Your turn," you said, already starting to pull down the boxers. Your eyes did the same as Iceland did, the sight of his flesh in your mind. You blinked a few times, and your breathing quickened.

You laid yourself down on the bed, your legs around Iceland's hips. Iceland took his position over you, ready.

"If I hurt you, just say, (y/n)."

You closed your eyes and took in a few mental breaths, then opened your eyes again.

"I'm ready."

Iceland mentally prepared himself as well, gave you a deep kiss, then pushed his length into you.

A sharp pain ran through your abdomen, and you winced. Iceland wanted to pull out; he didn't want you to feel pain.

"Don't..." you whispered. Iceland obeyed, and after about a minute, the pain was replaced with a small amount of pleasure.

"It's better now," you said quietly, and Iceland began to thrust his hips into yours. A small sensation of pleasure began rushing through your body, creating the need for more of Iceland.

"H-harder...Faster, Iceland..." you moaned, enjoying the small actions. Iceland was feeling a great deal of pleasure as well. His pace gradually picked up, until you were both moaning and crying out each others' names.

"E-Emil," you moaned, using Iceland's human name. "Drive me into this mattress right now!" You both were about to reach your limits, instinct driving each other to push the other to the max. A knot formed in your core, and you gave a loud moan, the sensation quickly leaving, and a small amount of fluid escaping you. Iceland soon came too, a small amount of fluid released into you. It was an odd sensation.

Exhausted, Iceland collapsed down on the bed next to you, pulling you into his arms. You happily cuddled up next to his hot body.

"(y/n)...I love you...Please...stay with me for the rest of our lives..." Iceland whispered, cradling your head.

"Já."

* * *

Unbeknownst to both of you, Puffin was hiding in the closet, a perfect view of the action. Once more, he was narrating the entire scene like a wildlife documentary.

"And so," Puffin said in a very quiet voice, "The Icelandic male has finally sealed the silent pact with the female, and are now mates for life. Maybe."

The video camera was relaying live footage to a computer in the living room, where they were watching the 'wildlife documentary'. Denmark was about to cry at the last words you two had said.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Denmark said, oddly unfazed by what you and Iceland had just done.

Several minutes of silence passed, when Sweden spoke up.

"Norway?"

"Hmm?"

"Har Island använde kondom ni gav honom? "

"...Jævla. I hope I'm not going to be an uncle."

* * *

(If there are any Icelandic grammar errors or incorrect translations, blame Google Translate. List of translations:

_Ætla að gera út eftirá_: Gonna make out after (Oh, hey Iceland:(you) gonna make out after?)

_Haltu kjafti...Jæja...ef hún vill … ef hún finnst mér..._: Shut up...Well...If she wants...if she likes me...

_Skrúfa þig_: Screw you

_Bíddu! Nei, hvers vegna þú ert..._: Wait! No, why are you...

The next two phrases are Swedish and Norwegian, in the order:

_Har Island använde kondom ni gav honom_: Did Iceland use the condoms you two gave him

_Jævla_: Fuck

Yep, that's all. Hope you enjoyed it! Or, try to enjoy it? Or not?...)

(Why do I feel like this sucks...)


	2. Nordics: Norway x Reader

**Norway x Reader**

[The next part to my Hetalia x Reader: Nordics. I think after I finish each category of countries, I will select a country from that category, and write a short about them, most likely being another Them x Reader. And I've selected Norge! How lucky. But it's gonna be a very depressing story, so I'm gonna do my best to make your guys cry when I finish the Nordic series.]

"Hey, everybody! Cancel whatever you've got on Friday night, we're going to a costume party!" Denmark cried cheerfully, with mixed responses from everybody else. Finland and Sweden didn't have everything that night, and Iceland was glad that he could now cancel his babysitting appointment for Mr. Puffin's cousin's kids, but...

"I have a date with (y/n)," the Norwegian said. You two had been dating for about half a year, and you both love each other. This was going to be the mark of you two dating for 6 months, and you wanted to celebrate.

Alone.

"Aw, but Norge, parties are fun! Socialize! You guys can still hang out..." Denmark was whining, just about begging on his hands and knees for you two to come.

"No."

"But WHYYYYY?" Denmark whined, showing the extremely childish side of him.

"I have a date, and I just want to be with my girlfriend for a night, with nobody else."

"Actually," you said, "I think a costume part would be rather fun. I haven't been to a party in ages, Norway. Have you ever been to a costume party?"

"I haven't been to a party at all," he mumbled. That was the only thing about Norway that sorta irked you: he wasn't a very social person to others. But, over the few months you have known him, once he warms up to you, he's somewhat outgoing. But only to you. And, maybe his brother, with whom he messes with from time to time, still trying to get Iceland to call him 'Brother Dear', or 'Onii-Chan'. He seems to prefer the Japanese translation.

"Well, then, let's go! This could be a nice way to celebrate 6 months of dating!"

Norway sighed. He just wanted to be with you, alone, with no interruptions. Because Denmark had an uncanny way of finding out where the two of you would be going out to. But, he knew that at costume parties, girls tended to dress in nice outfits...

"Fine. But I might not enjoy it."

"Well, that might be true to some extent," Denmark said, grabbing Norway by his arm and dragging him to his car.

"Wh-what? Where are we going?"

"To pick up your costume, Norge!" Denmark said happily. The both of them disappeared from the front door, the rare scared look upon Norway's face.

* * *

Finland and Iceland went with you to a separate store to get your costumes and theirs. Well, Sweden came along, but only 'to see what his wife wears', he claims. Though, you thought he was sneaking around the neko costumes. Maybe he would dance Caramelldansen?

Finland already knew what he was going to wear (he was going to be Santa. Again...), but he wanted to pick up a few accessories, which were costumes for other people to put in his Santa sack. Iceland didn't want to come to the party, but he thought it might be fun to dress up as a dog. You looked throughout the racks of clothing, looking for something to impress the Norwegian with. And then you found a classic.

"Oh, I have just got to wear this...Finland, Iceland!" You called them over, a furry rabbit suit in Finland's hands and Iceland with a tail and ears.

"How do you think Norway will react to this?" You showed them the outfit you were planning to wear. Finland was like a friend to you, stepping out of the way to help you with things that girls would normally talk about despite being a guy. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh wow. Well...I'm not really sure. I don't even know if Norway is...into that sort of stuff. Maybe you would just have to go on what you know about him. He hasn't been very open to even us."

Iceland stared at the outfit for a while, then sighed.

"You really are trying your best to make him enjoy the party?" he said. You nodded.

"I would've thought that would be rather obvious." You walked over to the cashier.

"I'll pay for everything, guys," you said to the other three Nordics.

* * *

You and Norway were walking along the beach, the sun beginning to set. The sound of breaking waves was the most calming sound in the world to you. A seagull squawked above you two as you continued your late stroll. You both sat down on the moist sand, and stared at the horizon.

"It's beautiful," you said softly. Norway nodded.

"Can you see them yet?" he asked, his eyes focusing on something in the distance. About a month ago, Norway confessed to you that he could see magical creatures, and trusted you enough to tell you, hoping that you wouldn't dump him for saying that. You wanted to know more of what he saw, so he had been slowly practicing his magic on you, trying to make your eyes see further than the normal human, and see the creatures the mind has long forgotten. Norway was focusing on a family of kraken in the sea. You could somewhat make out their forms, but it was not very clear to you, very blurry. You could make out the form of a creature leaping over the waves, a larger form following alongside it.

"It's a mother, a father, and a daughter. I can tell from the colors," Norway murmured. Silence followed, but it was not an awkward form.

"(y/n)?"

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I really love you. And someday, if it's not too much to ask, I would like to have a family with you, like these kraken. I hope that we can stay together long enough for the both of us to see that day. Is that ok with you? Can we both try to see that?" Norway asked, his deep purple eyes smiling at you. There was something mesmerizing about his gaze, and it enchanted you.

"I would love to see that day too, Norge. Let's stay together. Until Denmark does us part?"

Laughter erupted from the both of you. You were the only person that could make Norway laugh openly. But he would never do it in front of anybody else.

"Yes, until Denmark does us part," he whispered into your ear as he drew you in for a hug, the two of you now cuddling. You looked up at Norway's face, and your eyes fell on his mysterious curl, with that random dot next to you. The floating hair was in the shape of a heart, the wind making it bob slightly up and down.

"I thought your curl was on the other side of your head..." you said. Norway's eyes fell on his curl as well.

"It just moves around, like it has a mind of its own. But if I concentrate enough, I can move it..." Norway closed his eyes, and his curl moved from one side to the other, its placement in height changed.

"That's interesting. And slightly weird."

"I'm not even sure how that works..."

The hair looked so...so...soft...

You unconsciously reached for it, caressing it with your fingertips. Norway's eyes shot wide open, and he seemed to be holding back something.

"What's wrong?" you asked, continuing to run your fingers up and down the strand of hair. Norway gave a small gasp at each touch.

"Oh my god. Norge, you gonna flip on the beach? That'll be interesting to see," Denmark said from behind you two. You released your grip, and you both jumped.

"It's 7:30, you guys might want to get a nice amount of sleep before the party tomorrow. We're gonna be up _all _night!"

Norway rolled his eyes, stood up, and helped you up, the three of you walking back to the Nordic base.

"What was with you when I touched your hair, Norway?" you asked.

"It's...complicated..." Norway replied, with a slight blush on his face. Rare.

* * *

So much for getting a nice amount of sleep: You went to bed at 11, and woke up at 7:30. Well, could be worse.

Nope. The fire alarm woke you up.

"And this is why we don't let Denmark cook..." Norway muttered when you came downstairs in your pajamas. The stove was **black. Jet. Black.** You opened your mouth in shock. Was he really that much of an idiot? He turned pancakes into ash.

"How the fu..." Your voice trailed off as you saw the pan. It was partially melted.

"Denmark." Sweden said in a low tone.

"Yes?" Denmark replied.

"Did you try to use the oven?"

"And the stovetop!"

"..." Norway walked off, only to return with Denmark's battle axe, smacking him over the head with it.

"Now we have to clean up your mess..."

"I'll try to cook something else for breakfast," you proposed. Sweden agreed, and said he would help you.

"Bacon, eggs, toast...Sound good?" he said to you.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good meal." You tapped Sweden's shoulder, motioning him to lean down.

"I thought I was bad at cooking when I was 12, when I burnt Ramen on the stove with water in the pot, but Denmark is a culinary nightmare," you whispered to Sweden. He gave a soft chuckled.

"Yep."

* * *

With the other Nordics cleaning up the most unlikely disaster in the world, you and Sweden went outside to start a small fire in the backyard fire pit. With the kitchen out of business, you had to make the food the old-fashioned way. At least it was only one pan destroyed. There was still a few other pans. You rubbed some butter on some bread, and threw the slices in the hot pan. Sweden watched as the bacon and eggs sizzled. A few minutes later, a meal for six was prepared, something Denmark couldn't accomplish in six years.

"Time to eat!" you called. Denmark looked like he had a few bruises on his shoulder, and was applying ice to them. Most likely Norway's work.

Everyone sat down, hungry, the smell of burnt food in the air, but with a delicious odor masking the scent. The lot of you dug into the food, and, ten minutes later, retreated to your rooms with full bellies.

Tonight was the day of the party, and you wanted to make sure your outfit was ready to go. And so did everybody else.

"Denmark! Norway!" you called. Every since everyone started getting ready for the party, Denmark had locked and barricaded Norway in his room. You, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland were standing in your costumes: Sweden in a pop star outfit, Finland as Santa (of course), and Iceland as a fluffy bunny. You were standing around in a short nurse dress outfit, complete with small hat and thigh high stockings. A classic. Denmark stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Norway's not ready yet! I'll drive him when he finishes changing."

Otherwise know as "I won't let Norway out until you guys leave."

"Fine," you sighed. "But you two better show up. Let's go." You and the other Nordics walked out the door, leaving in Sweden's car.

* * *

"Hey, how you guys doing?" America opened the door to the rest of you. Among the small crowd in the house, you could make out a drunk England in his infamous apron (no boxers on, as usual), France as a French Maid (you would've though he'd just wear a rose), China as Hello Kitty, and Germany as a dog.

"Classic outfit, (y/n)," France commented. "Say, you wanna come back with me after the party and heal my wounds, Nurse?" He was promptly smacked with a Hello Kitty doll by China, and then beat a few more times with it.

"Don't hit on a lady who is taken, aru! How indecent of you! I will never understand Western nations, aru," China yelled, standing up for you.

"Thank you, China," you said. China nodded, and walked over to a table where there were a butt-load of sweets.

"(y/n)!" Spain walked over, in a...

"Pedobear?" you said. Yes, Spain was in a Pedobear outfit.

"Pedobear? What's that? It's a bear costume I got from Japan!" the Spanish man said proudly.

"That's why," Sweden said. You all agreed.

"50 dollars Prussia's a bird," Iceland said to Sealand, who was dressed as a prince.

"You're on!"

The doorbell rang.

"Someone get that!" America called, deep in the house.

"I'll get that," Finland said. He opened the door, Denmark and Norway standing there. Finland was blocking your view of your boyfriend.

"Hey, (y/n), like Norge?" Denmark asked.

You turned around to see Norway dressed in booty shorts and thigh highs, his shirt unbuttoned and the corners tied to wrap around his stomach. His navy jacket hung loosely on his shoulders,

You stared for a few seconds, the Norwegian's entire face red.

"(y/n)..."Norway said in a small voice.

"Mm?"

"You have a nosebleed..."

In shock, you noticed. He was really that hot. You took a tissue from a pocket in your dress and wiped your nose.

"Well, let's enjoy ourselves, _shall we_?" Denmark said snidely to Norway. You walked over to Norway.

"How's it feel to wear something as...interesting...as this?" you asked, can't helping but keep your eyes on his legs.

"These shorts are tight...a little too tight. You look good by the way," Norway said quietly, a hint of pain in his voice.

"Thank you. Though, I think the other countries are expecting us to do something later..."

_Which would be very likely_, you both thought.

* * *

"Alrighty, let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" America cried. There were mixed responses.

"A silly teenage party game," England slurred through all the alcohol.

"Yep! And we expect to see some action. Now, everyone, put your name in the hat, and let the fun begin!" And everyone did so.

"Wait, what happens if there aren't enough girls?" Germany asked.

"Then you go with a guy." America shrugged.

"First pair! France and Spain!"

An 'Ohonhonhonhonhon' was heard, and the two walked into the closet, a slightly spaced-out look on Spain's face. Romano, dressed as a Minum, made a face of disgust.

"Does that damn bastard even know what he's getting himself into?..." Romano muttered. Italy, dressed as a Plusle, smiled, but then responded with a confused 'Ve~".

"What are France nii-chan and Spain nii-chan going to do?"

Through the door, you could hear France say,

"Now, let France Nii-chan defile you all over this floor..."

"Wait, what?" Spain's panicked voice was heard through the door.

Norway grabbed your arm, pulling you away from where everyone was. You followed him, wondering where you two were going. You reached the backyard, birds singing, and the wind was gently making the trees dance.

"It's so noisy in there...this is nice peace and quiet for a change, (y/n)," Norway said. You both sat down on the grass, the lights from the house illuminating the yard and casting your shadows.

"Why'd you bring me here?" you asked.

"I just wanted to be alone with you." Norway shivered at the touch of the wind against him. You thought it wasn't that bad, but more of his skin was exposed. You looked at his curl, bobbing up and down in the wind. You reached for it, but Norway noticed, and backed off.

"Please don't..."

"Why?"

"Because...it feels...weird...when you touch it."

"In what way?" you asked.

"It feels... sort of...well, to put it likely, it sorta...turns me on, I guess?" Norway said, a bright blush on his face.

"So your curl is an erogenous zone? Never would have guessed. And it's not even attached to your head...Learn a little every day, I guess," you said, shrugging.

"Denmark said earlier that if you touch it, we should..." Norway dropped the sentence, obvious what the next two words were.

"I'd be nervous as hell to do something like that."

"Denmark told me what to do," Norway said. You gave him wide eyes.

"How'd he know that?" you exclaimed. Norway shrugged.

"I don't know. He's never even had a girlfriend. But, it's probably Germany's influence...They are neighbors after all."

"Huh? What does Germany have to do with any of this? It's not like he's even come in contact with a girl. Ever. Italy says so."

Norway looked at you.

"Didn't you know? The Allies told everyone this back in WWII..." Norway said, raising eyebrows at you.

"Told what?"

"Germany's a secret BDSM fanboy. He watches that stuff when nobody's around. The Allies captured the both of them, and Italy spilled his secret."

"OH. MY GOD." You gave a loud reaction, trying to piece together how the studious German was a porn addict.

"Not too loud..." Norway said.

Several minutes of silenced passed.

"Norway, I think...I think I want to do what Denmark suggested."

"WHAT." Norway was staring you straight into your eyes, trying to determine your sanity.

"But, I mean: we've been dating for six months, and we've known each other before then for a decent amount of time, and I really love you...Why not?" You looked back at Norway, trying to determine his reaction. He said nothing. Maybe he was thinking?

"Hey, Norway?" you asked.

"Yes?"

"What's your troll doing over there?"

"What?" Norway's head turned, his curl floating close to you. That was when you took action, the palm of your hand clamping around the floating curl tightly. Norway released a soft moan on contact.

"Please...let go..." he pleaded.

"No," you firmly replied. You stroked the curl, sending shivers down Norway's body. You sent him over the edge when you took the curl, teased it with your breath, then licked it, biting it afterwards. Norway pushed you away from him, and then against the house, pinning you. He was breathing hard, tear bubbles at the edges of his eyes.

"You...are driving me nuts," Norway said between pants, not acting like his usual self.

"But you always make me feel like that when I'm with you. Please: tonight, be mine, and mine _only_."

"Yes sir. Now, arrest me for harassing a sexy police officer like you," you smirked. He thrusted you into a sloppy kiss, one of uncertainty. You two had never kissed, believe it or not.

"Mmm...the way you say those words...you really are trying to get into my pants, aren't you?" Norway said softly yet lustfully.

"You're doing the same," you replied, colliding in once more for another kiss, Norway's hands running up and down your legs. His hands began feeling up your waist and running through your hair, dancing against you. You placed your hand on Norway's ass, and your other hand running through his hair, knocking off his hat. You felt the coolness of his brass Nordic Cross beret, moving stray locks of hair out of his eyes. Your eyes stared into his, a new fire of passion alit in his orbs. You grabbed his curl once more, a response consisting of a loud moan and his lips forced upon yours following shortly afterwards.

"I...I feel like doing crazy things, (y/n)," Norway said, breathing hard. Your leg brushed up against the bulge in those booty shorts, a gasp from Norway. He placed one of his hands on your chest, fondling your breasts. You gave a soft moan, then made a louder noise as Norway softly bit down on a set of nerves near your neck. A quiet symphony of erotic noises were coming from you as Norway massaged your chest, using his body to lift you off the ground, pressing you against the house. Your legs wrapped around his waist as his fingers creeped up your particularly short dress, hiking it up, revealing the white panties that Norway's fingers were picking at, pulling them down...

"Look at Norge go, he's getting' himself some tonight 3" Denmark stated obnoxiously. Wait, what?

You both looked to see the party guests standing on the patio, watching the show.

"By the way, we've been watching for several minutes, waiting for you two to either realize we were watching, or get a room..." Denmark added. Norway looked slightly pissed.

You were startled when you felt yourself in Norway's arms, carried into the house and towards a room.

"Hey, if you get the sheets dirty, you have to clean it up..." America said, the rest of the party following you two.

"We're guests in _your_ house, so any messes we make, _you_ have to clean up!" you shouted. You happily wrapped your arms around Norway's neck as he opened the door, then shutting and locking it behind him.

"Fuck. Now I gotta clean _their _shit up," America replied, pouting.

* * *

Norway was on top of you, pinning you on the floor with your wrists above your head with one hand, the other picking at your panties once more. He bit down on your soft spot again, moans erupting from you once more. You rubbed your knee against the bulge in Norway's shorts, making him moan. He got off you, and helped you up, leading you to the bed.

"I want to go a bit further," you said quietly, a blush on your cheeks.

"Same," Norway said as he pulled you into his lap, his hands fiddling with the zipper on the back of your dress, pulling it down to reveal your white undergarments. You wrapped your arms around Norway's neck, embracing him. You sneaked your hand over to his curl, teasing him with it once more. Your tongue slipped in and out of him mouth, sending a varying degree of moans from him. Your tongue slipped out of his mouth and along his cheek, where you then nipped his ear, moving your teases down his neck to his soft spot.

"Nng...(y/n)," he moaned as you slid his jacket off. You bit down on his collarbone, releasing a loud gasp from him. You untied the bottom of his shirt and unbuttoned it, throwing that off to the side as well. Your mouth started leaving love bites up and down Norway's body, claiming him as yours. You hands played with the button on his shorts, pulling them down his legs, along with his underpants, revealing his erect, throbbing member.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he panted as your mouth moved down to his tender skin. He shivered under your touch, trembling as your lips began to tease his flesh.

"N-n-no...please...don't..." Norway begged. You pushed his chest down, leaving him vulnerable.

"Shut up, you know you want it..." You wrapped your lips around his tip, gently sucking on it. Norway gripped the sheets at the unusual contact, trembling. You sucked a little harder, putting more of his length in your mouth. Norway was gasping for breath, surprised at how good this felt. You took pleasure in hearing the gasps, moans, and begs for more, and began to deep throat him, sucking harder, and teasing him with your teeth. You felt his body tense, his hips bucking into you.

"P-please...s-stop..." Norway begged, his hips bucking more frequently into your mouth.

"(y/n)!" Norway gave a loud moan as he released his seed into your mouth, which you swallowed. It didn't have much of a taste to it. His body was slick with sweat, his muscles lax with pleasure, and his member wet with saliva. He sat up, wobbily on his arms.

"It's...your turn," he panted, gently pushing you down onto the bed. You laid your hands over your forehead and closed your eyes and Norway pulled down your panties, cool air between your vital regions. Norway spread your legs apart, rubbing over your regions. You gasped at his light touch, wondering why this felt arousing. He moved his finger closer to your entrance, and slipped in. A faint moan escaped from your mouth as he fingered your core, and started slipping his finger in and out, eventually adding another finger, whiled pumping in and out.

"Norway..." you moaned, enjoying the sensation he was sending wave after wave through you. Yet he pulled out after you called his name.

"Norge...what are you do-Ooohh..." You gave a cry of ecstasy as he slipped into you with his hot member. It was slightly painful, but it added to the pleasure. Norway kissed you, and began pumping in and out of you. He began dappling your neck with love bites, leaving visible marks that could not be hidden by clothes easily. He felt your need for him, and began picking up the pace and force.

"Ahh...Norge...More...I need more!" you cried as he hit a pleasuring bundle of nerves.

"(y/n), I can't hold much longer..." Norway whispered in you ear.

"Then go wild." you grabbed his curl and bit into it, a moan of pleasure cried from Norway, and he released shortly afterward. You felt yourself tighten around him, then sighed as pleasure came and passed. Norway pulled out of you after a bit, and you curled up next to him, his arms embracing you.

"Jeg elsker deg..." he whispered.

* * *

Norway woke up, his body aching. His mind was fuzzy about last night. He remembered that you two were sitting on the lawn outside the party, but didn't know what happened much after that. Then he saw your face turned towards him, still asleep. Norway buried his face in his hands.

_So that's what happened...I feel guilty of not controlling myself...But we couldn't have done too much..._

Then he notice he was only in the tights, and you were only left in the tights and your bra. Norway buried his face in the pillow. He felt something stroke his hair, and turned.

"Morning..." you said lazily. You kissed Norway's forehead.

"(y/n)...I think I took advantage of you..." Norway said quietly. You were confused.

"Took advantage of me? I think it'd actually be the other way around. I grabbed your curl, and you went nuts." Norway still felt somewhat awkward about losing his virginity, and not remembering much about it.

"But can you answer me this, Norway?" you asked.

"Yes?"

"Last night...you said that I always drive you nuts when you're around me...but in the sense that you love me a lot...Did you mean it?" A small blush formed on Norway's face.

"...Yeah. I never would have admitted that to you, because I'm...not very open about my feelings. Ever since we started dating, I've felt really close to you, and I've wanted to get closer to you. But I can never express myself fully. I've always been somewhat scared to show you love. Guess there's no hiding the fact now. But I really do love you, don't just think I want to have sex with you; I really think you are a wonderful person that I want to spend my life with."

Coming from Norway, this meant a lot to you. You gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and sat up.

"Thank you. Can you grab my panties for me? They're closer to you than me," you said, Norway reaching down to the floor and picking up the fabric.

"You threw my underpants quite a far way from the bed, (y/n)," Norway said, handing you your panties. You got out the bed to retrieve Norway's underpants, tossing them to him.

"Let's get dressed. I have a feeling everyone is still here."

* * *

The two of you walked out of the room in costume, since those were your only clothes. Sure enough, the house was still full of people, some not even awake. The other Nordics were sitting around a table, discussing something. America was 'comforting' a hung-over England, Korea was trying to cuddle with China, and Spain appeared to be trapped in a bear hug with France.

"But how does he get laid before me? I don't get that!" Denmark was exclaiming to the others. The other Nordics looked really bored. Hungary ran over to you with a camera.

"(y/n)! Guess what!" Hungary was really excited for some reason. The two of you were yaoi fangirls, so she must have gotten some good material.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh. So, you know how last night, France and Spain were selected to go into the closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven? Well, while you and Norway were making out in the back, France was trying to stick it in Spain, and eventually we had to give them a room. But I planted a camera, and started recording...oh my god, it is so. Hot." Hungary had a small dot of blood coming from her nose just thinking about it.

"Show me later..." you turned away from Hungary, and walked to where the other Nordics were. You wrapped your arms around Norway's arm, the two of you sitting down.

"Norway! Tell me how you get laid before me!" Denmark demanded.

"I have a loving girlfriend, and I'm not a total asshole all the time, unlike you. Now fuck off, (y/n) and I want to have some time to ourselves."

* * *

It's been a year since that wild party, and you found yourself walking through the forest, down a path of flower petals in traditional Norwegian clothing, to a wooded clearing. About 3 months after you slept with Norway, he had proposed to you, showing the emotions that he was scared to show at first. The two of you thought of a wedding unlike any other; you had planned to have it in the woods outside Norway's house by the sea. England proposed to unite the two of you (only because the magical creatures were going to help with the marriage, and England was the only other person that could see what they were doing.) Denmark wanted to marry the two of you at first, but was denied by Norway.

Originally, it was only the other Nordic countries that were going to witness the marriage, but buzz got around the other countries, and nearly all the countries were viewing the uniting.

Finland was the one that led you down the aisle to your future, Hungary as your bridesmaid, and Iceland was the best man. England cleared his throat as you and Norway faced each other.

"We have gathered here to witness the joining of these two souls, and I can't read Norwegian, so the two of you, continue with your vows," England muttered.

"Way to go, you jerky limey! You've ruined the mood!" America cried cheerfully, unaware of the harshness of his words. You couldn't help but smile at his ignorance, and looked at Norway.

"(y/n), du er det bankende solen i nordisk nord som varmer mitt hjerte. Du er den bris som elsker ritt på meg. Du er den personen som hjelper meg til å få Danmark til å holde kjeft når han oppfører seg som en drittsekk. Med denne ringen i hånden min, håper jeg å bli med oss to til døden skiller oss ad, eller til Danmark går inn på oss..." Norway slipped a necklace over you head instead of a ring, a gold chain necklace with a charm of a Great Shearwater. On the back of the charm, engraved in the metal were the words 'You are my gentle wind' in Norwegian (Norway had taught you a bit of Norwegian over a year.)

"Kongeriket Norge, du er den som passer meg perfekt, en rolig, sjenert gentleman å matche min utgående personlighet. Liker hvordan dyrene trenger vann for å leve, jeg trenger deg for å leve. Jeg ønsker å fortsette den fredelige forholdet mellom oss ..." You gave Norway a necklace as well; there was a fairy charm, and the words 'You are my perfect love' in Norwegian, once more. The two of you looked at England, signaling the vows were done.

"Now to the stuff I know how to read; Kongeriket Norge, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife?" England said.

"I do."

"(y/n), do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Norway pulled you into a gentle kiss, and the other countries cheered. Pixies above the two of you showered you with flower petals. A white horse trotted up to the two of you, Norway hopping onto its back. He helped you up onto it, your arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hiyah," Norway commanded, and the two of you rode the horse back to the house, the sun already setting on the two of you.

* * *

[Ok, so the ending was sorta cheesy...riding off into the sunset on a white horse... And I don't know how writing your own marriage vows works, because I've never experienced that thing. And, really, 6k+ words? Won't be surprised if Denmark's is longer...]

[Ok, so, I know what I'm going to write for Denmark's and Finland's plot, but I have bull on Sweden. I was thinking of something along the lines of Pewdiepie, but I'm not sure. Any ideas? Oh, and do you guys enjoy reading as much as I type? Or should I cut back on the amount of words?]

[The outfit Norway is one of my favorite pictures of him. Google Image search 'Hetalia Navy Police', and look at the first image. Yep. Just had to ^^]

[If there are any Norwegian grammar errors or incorrect translations, blame Google Translate. List of translations:

_Jeg elsker deg_: I love you

_du er det bankende solen i nordisk nord som varmer mitt hjerte. Du er den bris som elsker ritt på meg. Du er den personen som hjelper meg til å få Danmark til å holde kjeft når han oppfører seg som en drittsekk. Med denne ringen i hånden min, håper jeg å bli med oss to til døden skiller oss ad, eller til Danmark går inn på oss..._: you are the beating sun in the Nordic north that warms my heart. You are the breeze that loves rides on to me. You are the person who helps me to get Denmark to shut up when he acts like an asshole. With this ring in my hand, I hope to join the two of us until death do us part, or until Denmark walks in on us.

_du er den som passer meg perfekt, en rolig, sjenert gentleman å matche min utgående personlighet. Liker hvordan dyrene trenger vann for å leve, jeg trenger deg for å leve. Jeg ønsker å fortsette den fredelige forholdet mellom oss..._: you are the one that suits me perfectly, a quiet, shy gentleman to match my outgoing personality. Like what the animals need water to live, I need you to live. I want to continue the peaceful relationship between us]

[I was trying to be poetic. That's what I get for trying...]

[And the thing about the burning of ramen...That actually happened...Sadly.]


	3. Nordics: Denmark x Reader

**Denmark x Reader**

[After 3 fucking rewrites, I finally have Denmark's up! Yay! I really am truly sorry that it's been taking this long. The weeks before school were just a little crazy, I had extensive writer's block, and then, right as I've gotta go back to school, I come up with this little plot. So, I hope it's worth it, and that once I finish writing Sweden's, I hope you guys know who Pewdiepie is, and Ib :3]

Neither you or the other Nordics expected to walk into the living room with a drunk Dane to be dancing on the coffee table with his pants off, a half-empty mug of beer in his hand. Even Sweden showed a spark of emotion when the five of you saw the sight.

"Well, at least his underwear is on?" Finland said, trying to show the bright side of the situation.

"How is that good? Now I can't get pictures for Hungary to publish to the newspaper..." you said, holding up your camera. "Well, at least I can take some video, that can go on the Internet..."

"You work for Hungary?" Finland said.

"Maybe...I'm one of her major sources of media..." You looked back at Denmark.

"Hey, you guys are here! Where were you?!" Denmark said through slurred speech.

"In the kitchen. Eating," Norway said. "What the Hell are you doing up on the table?"

"I'ma dancin' to the music."

The room was silent.

"You're so drunk..." Norway walked out of the room for a minute.

"Oi, where'd Nor go to?" Denmark asked. You were slightly distracted by his Danish flag underwear.

"Here..." Norway came back in, a large length of string in his hand. "Tie this around your ankles."

"Sure thing!" Denmark managed to barely tie the string around his left ankle, then around the other.

"Denmark, would you like to come off that table?" Norway asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Mm, I don't know. It'd probably be safer. After all, if you trip, you could fall and hurt your head..." By now, Norway was twirling the other end of the line of string around his finger.

"Nah, I think I'll be okay up here!" Denmark sad happily.

"Shame..." Norway bolted off in the other direction, the string pulling taught and sweeping the Danish man's feet out from under him, said person slamming down on their back...and head.

"You're so annoying..." Norway started dragging an unconscious Denmark upstairs by his feet.

"That was...so harsh!" Finland said. "Why did his do that?!"

"I think he just felt like it..." you said.

"Actually, if he gets too drunk, he starts getting violent," Sweden said.

"So it was sorta good that he's out..." Iceland said.

"Still, that was sort of... unnecessary... There must have been some other way..."

"Wait for him to pass out?"

"...I'll never understand how Denmark works..." you said. "I'm gonna go home for now. I'll come back in the morning to see how he's doing," you said.

"I'll see you out!" Finland said, walking you to the door.

"Thanks, Finland."

"Hey, (y/n)?" Finland asked you.

"Hm?"

"You like Denmark-san, don't you? Even if it's just a little?"

Your face flared up, bright red flooding your cheeks.

"HUH?! WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'D HAPPEN!"

Finland laughed.

"I thought so. That's cute. I hope you guys get together! See ya tomorrow!"

You walked away from the house, feeling defeated.

_Why'd Finland think I like Denmark? And now he probably will keep on thinking that, so there's no way I can change his mind. I don't like Denmark. Right?_

* * *

Your mobile's text ringtone woke you up from your restful sleep at 8 in the morning, a message flashing at the top of the screen: LOW BATTERY. You clicked 'Ok', resuming with checking who messaged you. It was Finland who texted you:

_-Morning_, Finland texted.

_What do you want from me? I was having a wonderful dream up until now, _You replied.

_-Was it about Denmark?_

_I am not in love with the Dane. _Honestly, why did he think you like Denmark?

_-Just joking. But I do have to ask about Denmark..._

_No, I do not have a childhood crush on him. No, I do not have love at first sight. No, I do not have romantic feelings for him. He's just my friend, drinking buddy, etc._

_-...I wasn't gonna ask that..._

_Then what were you gonna ask?_

_-Have you seen him? He's not in the house._

_Nope. What business would he have in my house?_

…

_I hate you..._

_-No you don't :) But I do think you're in denial. Come over here and help us find him._

_I AM NOT IN DENIAL._

_And I'll come over if you give me some breakfast, I'm hungry..._

_-I'm making toast right now._

_See ya in a bit._

"...Now I have to get out of bed..." You started changing your clothes rather slowly. Rising out of bed was the worst part of your day. Best part of your day was either digging out some photos on countries, or getting to bed. You looked over at your desk, which had your camera on it, and notes you wrote to publish the moment the night before when Denmark was drunk. You picked up your pen and scratched the writing out. Taking another glance at the notes, you slowly jotted down some more notes, looking at what you wrote, then picked up the paper, balled it up, and threw it across the room, the paper falling somewhere near the door. You turned on the TV, the weathergirl in a cheery mood once more.

"And the weekly forecast shows that we'll probably be having heavy snowstorms towards the end of tomorrow, expecting around 30 centimeters of snow."

"Mm, lovely. I'll probably get a few days off." After slipping on warmer clothes, you bundled yourself in your fluffy, thick jacket, and started walking towards the Nordic house, small fluffy specks slowly drifting down from the sky. You could've taken your car, but you thought it was too much trouble to shovel the driveway first.

A cold walk was worth it; the roads hadn't been plowed yet, and there was a car wreck not far from your home.

You stood in front of the Nordic 5's house, ringing the doorbell. Iceland opened the door.

"Finland called me over. He said that Denmark's not here, and I came over to help find him. Is that ok?" you asked.

"Yeah. So far we haven't found him. I had a bad feeling about this, last night," Iceland said. "Come in."

You stepped through the door, stamping the snow off your boots. You took off your coat and dumped it next to the door.

"Want to hand it up?" Iceland said.

"Nah, just leave it there...So, where have you guys looked?"

"Everywhere that he could fit. He didn't leave the house, either, there were no footsteps. It's like he just disappeared from the house," Iceland said.

"Hm...Let's check his room...And get your brother..."

You walked up the stairs to the second floor, where everyone slept. Denmark's room was the furthest from the stairs, with a window looking out to the back of the house. The door was already open, so you walked right in. His room looked as you sort of expected it to look like: somewhat messy, with dirty clothes at the foot of the bed and on the floor, but not too messy that it was unappealing. Though, it smelled completely different.

"It smells like chocolate Danish..." You took in another breath of the scent of pastries. You looked behind you, making sure nobody was there.

_Maybe he has a small stash somewhere...doesn't he have a mini fridge hidden somewhere?..._

You let your nose follow the scent of pastries, your nose leading you to a dresser by the side of his bed.

Except it was a really warm drawer, so you pulled on the knob of one of the drawer, to find that it was a swinging door, hiding a small fridge. You quietly opened the fridge, revealing boxes of Danish pastries.

_He won't notice if one or two are missing, will he?..._

**Mew!**

Your head shot up at the sound.

**Meow!**

You turned around, to see one of the fluffiest cats you've ever laid eye on, a cat with a spiky tan and white pelt with blue eyes and a red and white ribbon around its neck. It was a little larger than most cats you had seen.

"Are you Denmark's kitty?" The cat looked at you oddly, then meowed again. You closed the fridge and picked up the cat.

"Norway! I found Denmark's cat at least!" you called. Norway gave you a weird look.

"We don't own cats, what are you talking about?"

"Then...who's kitty is this?..." You both stared at the cat for a minute.

"Now that I think about it...I _am_ missing a spell from my collection...But...how?" Norway said.

"...What spell are you missing?" you asked, picking up on what Norway was saying.

"It turns other living organisms into cats for a month. Only way to fix it is if they kiss their love."

You looked at Norway.

"I'm not gonna kiss the cat. I'm not even attracted to him."

"It's a cheesy fix, I know. I only have the spell because it was a collector's edition..."

You turned the cat to face you.

"Are you really Denmark?" The cat rolled its eyes at you, as if saying that was a stupid.

"Do you even know you're a cat..." The cat gave you a PO'd expression.

"Let's find out..." You walked over to a mirror just in from of the stairs, and held the cat up to see its reflection. The cat's eyes grew wide in surprised. It began meowing loudly, and you had to drop it due to 25 pounds of squirming fur. The cat ran downstairs at an alarming rate and rushed to the computer, trying its best to open up Word Document. When the program finally loaded, the cat carefully typed out:

-How did this hapen

Denmark looked at Norway, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Why would I want to turn you into a cat?! If anything, it makes it more difficult to be around you as a cat because you can't talk!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Finland walked into the room with Sweden and Iceland to see you and Norway talking to a cat.

"We found Denmark," you said to them. Their eyes grew wide at the site.

"Denmark's a...cat?!" Finland exclaimed. Hanatamago ran into the room, her tail wagging. Until she spotted Denmark, where she started barking wildly, and jumped up onto the desk, chasing after Denmark. Despite being obviously larger than the white puppy, Denmark dashed off the desk out of fear, running out of the room with the dog following. Loud meowing and barking was heard throughout the house, the five of you not bothering to stop the chase until the two came running into the living room again. As Hanatamago ran past, Finland quickly scooped her up into his arms, still barking at Denmark, whom you picked up as well, holding him tightly.

"Maybe Denmark should go with you," Finland said to you.

"Eh? Why can't he stay with you guys?"

"I don't think Hama really likes Denmark as a cat. And it hurts when she bites you."

"Then all you have to do is separate them..." Denmark jumped out of you arms and rushed back to the computer, typing once more:

-Im fine wit stayng wit u

Denmark looked at you, his ear slightly twitching and his tail swishing back and forth.

"You really want to stay with me?" you asked him. He nodded.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. We're gonna go back to my house. Can you guys prep some clothes for if Denmark changes back?"

"Sure," Norway said flatly. "But I'll be looking for a way to solve this...First I have to figure out who used my spells..."

You picked up Denmark once more, petting him and scratching the back of his neck, but he squirmed and meowed softly.

"Oi, you might be stuck like this for a bit. Get used to it, I've always wanted a cat, and you're no exception." Denmark continued squirm despite what you said.

"If you struggle, I'll go out and buy some cute kitty clothes for you. How about a dress?"

Denmark obeyed.

"Good boy..." You continued stroking Denmark's fur.

"I've got the stuff you've asked for, (y/n)," Finland said, handing you a small duffel bag.

"Thank you. We should probably get going..." You set down Denmark for a bit to pick up your coat, and you opened the door. The weather was rather snowy, wind blowing rather briskly.

"The weather looks bad...Do you want me to drive you two home?" Finland said.

"Nah, that's probably a bad idea. We'll walk." Denmark looked at you, his eyes wide. He meowed at you.

"Trust me on this," you said to him. "It'll be faster. They haven't shoveled the roads, and it'll be slick anyways. We'll be fine. Let's go."

•

You and Denmark walked out into the cold, dressed up warm. The two of you hadn't gotten a few houses away when it started getting a little too cold for your comfort. You looked at Denmark.

"You want to climb inside my coat?" you asked him. He turned his head away from you, acting adamant.

"Whatever you say..." Almost immediately Denmark started brushing up against your leg.

"Thought so. Shake the snow off yourself first, I don't want to get home with wet clothes. Then I have to change." You unzipped and unbuttoned your coat partially, leaving enough room for Denmark to hop inside. Denmark gave you a weird look, since the only place he could snuggle up next to

Was your chest.

And oddly enough, Denmark felt rather uncomfortable doing that.

He gave you as hesitant a look as a cat can give you.

"Do you want to get warm or are you ok with freezing your paws?" The cat shut his eyes, then quickly climbed inside your coat and snuggled up against you, resting his head against your chest. He did have to admit, it was really warm in your coat, and your chest was rather soft, and he actually enjoyed it somewhat. But that's just slightly embarrassing to say aloud.

Denmark twitched his ears, listening to your heart beat within you. It was a deep, calming sound, warmth emanating from it. Being a cat, Denmark also had a better sense of smell, and for the first time in his life he could smell one of the happiest things for him, that little emotion that can make your heart flutter inside your chest, make you do things you'd never do in your life, make you _afraid_ to do things in your life, can make you feel wonderful, can make you feel miserable, can cause butterflies to arise inside your stomach (in a good way).

Love.

And, today, sitting in your coat as a cat, something that had been on Denmark's mind rather recently, and for a while, could be put to rest, for now.

* * *

The snow and wind was starting to become a little more violent than when the two of you started walking in the winter weather. Several times you almost slipped on hidden ice, Denmark almost slipping out of your coat and you falling on your bum. Eventually, the two of you made it to the front door of your house, warms rooms and dry clothes awaiting.

"Finally," you muttered, your breath materializing in front of you. You fumbled with your house keys in your gloved hands, finally fitting the key to the door into the lock.

"And in we go, home sweet home..." you shut the door behind you, stamping the snow off your boot and undoing your coat, Denmark landing on the floor, his fur slightly damp from melting snow.

You hung your coat on a coat rack next to the door, placing your boots underneath. You tossed the duffel bag near your living room.

"Ooh~, it's so warm!" you stretched your arms, your back somewhat sore from having a 25 pound cat sitting on your chest.

"This feels a lot better, whaddaya think, Dan?" Denmark was currently stretched out in front of your fireplace, licking his fur clean. He looked at you, his tongue sticking out, and nodded.

"You want something to eat? I'm starving..." Without waiting for an answer, you walked into the kitchen to make some ham sandwiches.

As you were making the food, Denmark took the opportunity to explore your house a bit, specifically your room, quietly tiptoeing up the stairs. He pushed the door aside, revealing a rather neat room, several clothes here and there.

_Nothing looks out of the ordinary...where's her camera...Oh?_ A crunching sound was made when the door fully opened. Denmark pushed the door with his paw, the same noise being heard near the hinges. He pulled back the door to reveal a balled up piece of paper, writing on it. The cat carefully pulled apart the paper, flattening it out so it could be read.

_It's my blackmail! But why's it crossed out? Huh, there's something written at the bottom..._

"_I don't know why I just got rid of the one bit of information on a certain Dane I could use to get a nice deal of money, but maybe Finland was right...I...guess, after all, I've got a small crush on my drinking buddy...so maybe I'll be a nice person, and do something nice for him..._

_AW WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING, I'M NOT A FUCKING TSUNDERE, YOU!_

Denmark's heart was fluttering with every word that he read, a warm fuzzy feeling throughout his body. It was only a few weeks before that he started noticing you a little more often, asking you out to drink more often. Not like you noticed, but Denmark found he was starting to enjoy your company with him a little more than usual. And so, leads to Denmark's new little crush on you, showing his little tsundere love for you through small, unnoticeable gestures. Today he wanted to tell you this, but then he was drunk, and then he became a 'wittle kitty'.

_Heh, tsundere. Ice was telling me about that the other day. I think it's sorta cute..._

"Hey, Denmark? Where are you? If your furry little ass doesn't show up at my feet in five seconds, I'm eating your share of sandwiches..." your voice trailed up from downstairs.

_...Yep, I still think she's cute like this...BUT MY SANDWICH!_ Denmark hauled his tail down the stairs as fast as he could, not wanting to miss out on food.

•

Denmark's tail swished like a pendulum as he saw the small stack of sandwiches set out in front of him. You had made a decent amount of sandwiches, enough for the both of you to have two and then some. Denmark's mouth was salivating at the sight of food; he hadn't eaten for about two days. But, then again, neither had you. You took ravenous bite after bite out of the sandwich, consuming it rapidly. On the other hand, Denmark was not sure how to approach eating it without the use of fingers.

"Are you gonna eat?" you asked Denmark. He nodded his head, but still looked at the sandwich. He lowered his muzzle down to the food, and opened his mouth, attempting to get his mouth over the corner of the sandwich. He succeeded, but only after shoving most of it in his mouth.

"Hey, don't take that big of a bite out of it!" you said to him. "I don't want you to choke, and I don't know how to do CPR on cats. Not to mention, mouth to mouth would be rather awkward..." you tugged on the other end of the sandwich, gently pulling it out of Denmark's mouth. Denmark lightly rubbed his jaw with his paws, swishing his tail back and forth. You took a fork out of a drawer and cut little pieces out of the sandwich, small enough for Denmark to eat.

"There," you said. You set the plate down in the sink and walked back to the living room, flopping down onto the couch. Denmark ate the last piece of his sandwich, then ran over to where you were, standing on the arm of the couch.

"So...what could we do now?" you asked him. He stared at you, his nose inches away from yours. He gave a bored meow to you.

"Not my fault I don't do much aside from going drinking with you, doing work, and just being on the Internet in general...hmm, that sounds like an idea; we could go on the Internet and play a game..."

Denmark walked over to your computer, which was already turned on, and Word Document up and running.

-We culd go out drinkin

"Denmark, you're a cat, not a human. For all I know, alcohol would kill you. And that would not be good." Denmark rolled his eyes at you. You gave a sly smile.

"Oh...and, last night, when you were dead drunk...what was with the whole, "I'm dancing to music" thing..."

If a cat could blush Denmark was certainly blushing. He gave you an angry meow, followed by a P.O.'ed look.

"Don't look at me like that; how many drinks did you have?" Denmark's paws tapped on the keyboard.

-4

"Heh, I'm so gonna get the pictures to Hungary."

-no u wont

"And why would I not?"

-i saw

Your heart picked up in speed.

"...Saw what?"

Denmark backed off the chair, and slowly started walking towards the stairs. You followed after him at the same pace, then ran after him, sock-covered feet failing to gain speed over hardwood flooring. Denmark was halfway up the stairs when he heard a dense 'thud' behind him. He looked back, seeing you laying down on the floor, and immediately ran back down the stairs to where you were laying on the floor. Fear that you might be hurt flooded through his mind.

Your arms quickly wrapped around him, trapping him in an inescapable embrace.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO MY ROOM," you said in a rather strict voice, carrying Denmark back to the living room.

"There's something in my room I don't want you to see, so I'm gonna trust that you're not gonna go in there tonight, got it? I'm gonna sleep down here on the couch, and you'll be with me, 'kay? I'm gonna go brush my teeth and change, and you're gonna stay down here, or at the very least, not come into my room. Right." You turned to walk upstairs, Denmark sitting on the couch solemnly.

_I don't want to embarrass, or blackmail, or do anything to harm you._

_I want to tell you. But you're making this impossible._

A few minutes later you came back downstairs, in long-sleeved pajamas, carrying a large thick blanket and pillows.

"I've got a pillow for you to sleep on, and I'll take the couch..." You dumped the blanket on the couch, and set a small pillow down on the floor. You closed the blinds and drew the curtains of all the windows in the room. You laid down on the couch, trying to get into a comfortable position. Your hand reached for the lamp illuminating the room, turning it off. With the windows, completely closed, it was pitch black in the room. Two green orbs were floating next to the couch, indicating Denmark sitting on the pillow you laid down for him.

"Nighty..." you said to Denmark, pulling the covers up and over yourself.

The air was pushed out from your lungs as a certain cat jumped on you. The cat circled around for a few times, then curled up on your stomach.

"Gah, Denmark..." He meowed at you, pressing his paws into your stomach.

"Eh, whatever works for you..." you laid your head back, closing your eyes and falling asleep.

•

In around an hour you were asleep and softly snoring. Denmark opened his eyes, and lifted his head to look at you.

_Why can't you see that I like you... _ he thought to himself.

_Guess that's the downside of being a tsundere; you tend to be rather...harsh...at times..._

Denmark sat silently, his eyes half closed.

A startled meow escaped his muzzle as your arms wrapped around him, forcing him to cling to you.

_Eh?! What is this?!_

Denmark struggled not to get crushed in your grip as you rolled onto your side, pulling Denmark even closer to you. His legs awkwardly stuck straight out away from you in an uncomfortable position. He pulled his legs in, now trapped between you and your arms. However, he could do a slight barrel roll, so at least there was some hope of escape.

As he turned his body, he didn't realize just how close he was to you.

His muzzle was firmly planted against your lips, resulting in an accidental kiss.

In shock, Denmark pushed himself out of your grip, falling off of the couch, then running straight into the kitchen. The sudden movement of a cat running to escape shot you awake.

"I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR FLOUR!" you screamed as you sat up sharply. Obviously this was what you were about to say in your dream.

You heard a yell come from your kitchen.

"...Hello?" you said softly. A small gasp was heard, then the sound of running footsteps, which you in turn followed.

"Hey! Who's there!"

"Oi! Don't come in here! I don't have my pants on!"

You were shocked to hear that the voice was Denmark's coming from the room the footsteps ran into.

"Didn't Finland give you a bag with some of my clothes in it! Can you go grab it for me?"

You were in slight shock. How the hell did Denmark turn back to a human?

"...R-right..." You walked back to the living room entrance, the duffel bag with clothes still laying in the middle of the floor.

"Just toss it into the kitchen..." Denmark said. You slung the bag through the entrance, and sat on the couch.

"Aah, I'm not gonna get any sleep, eh?" You yawned, sleep catching up with you.

"This is uncomfortable..." you heard Denmark mutter.

"Huh? What's uncomfortable?" you asked.

"...Close your eyes..." You obeyed Denmark's words, wondering what you would see.

"Open your eyes..." Denmark's soft words fluttered to your ears.

You opened your eyes, to find a sight that made your face light up in a grin, the sound of 'Awww!' coming out of your mouth.

Denmark was standing in front of you in a white t-shirt and Danish flag boxers, complete with cat ears, a long, fluffy tail, and a giant blush.

"You look so cute!Awwwww!" Your instincts to cuddle were rising.

"Yeah, I guess I look cute..." Denmark was acting tsundere about the whole cat ears and tail.

And boy, were you turned on for one reason or another.

You embraced him in a soft hug, having to jump up slightly to wrap your arms around his neck.

Denmark's arms hugged you around your waist, a light, fluffy feeling through your chest. His hands were lightly gripping you, holding you like he wanted to protect you, let nothing harm you.

_Hey...this feels...rather nice. I like this hugging..._

You remembered the small feelings in your heart for Denmark, trying to remember why you liked him in the first place.

_He always seems to cheer me up, going out of his way to drop what he's doing and help me out, even if it'll get him in some form of trouble. And that's only when I get sad; he tries his best to keep me smiling. Even if nothing exciting has happened, he'll still tell me how his day went._

_They way he speaks to me...He doesn't use the same word choice with me as he does with other people, save for his family; he talks a little more gently to us._

_And, bottom line, he's pretty cute..._

You smiled, light pink dotting your cheeks.

_We're in love with each other and we don't really know it..._

"Hey, Denmark..."

His eyes opened, innocence within them.

"Sorry, I got a little too absorbed into the hug," he said, pulling his arms away from you. You placed your hands on his arms, stopping them.

"That's...ok. I like the hugging. Say, can I ask you something?" you smiled at him.

"Yeah, anything." You could feel Denmark's heart beating strong in his chest. Your heart felt light, beating warmly.

"Denmark, do you l-" Denmark's lips stopped your words from leaving your lips. He pulled you closer to him, trapping you in a tight embrace. Several more seconds of lip-locking, then Denmark pulled away.

"I've been trying to tell you this the entire time..." Denmark whispered into your ear.

"But I'm glad you feel the same way." A bright, cheery grin formed across his face.

* * *

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Norway said that you could only change back if you kissed your love, but you were already changed back to a human when I woke up. What happened?"

Denmark chuckled.

"We sorta accidentally kissed while you were sleeping. Hehe. But I still wonder why I have ears and a tail..." Denmark said.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. Or we could just ring up Norway," you said, beginning to walk over to the phone.

Darkness shrouded the room, your surroundings disappearing from view. The hum of appliances halted. The faint howl of a blizzard drifted to your ears, the only other noise being that of breathing. Black continued to consume your vision.

"Denmark?" you said quietly, startled by the sudden power outage.

"I'm here. Stay still, I'll go find a match or something."

"I don't have matches. Never had a use for them," you muttered.

"Flashlight?" Denmark asked.

"I have no idea where it is. I probably last saw it around 3 months ago or something..."

Denmark sighed.

"Well, at least the upside of being part cat is the fact that I can see in the dark," Denmark said cheerfully.

"Could you try to call the other Nordics? Maybe the phone lines are still up."

"You still have a home phone? Wow."

"What, a home phone is uncommon?"

"Yeah, most people just use their iPhones," Denmark said.

"But anyways..." Denmark picked up the receiver, to hear absolute silence when dialing a number.

"Nope. It's down. Where's you cell?"

"Probably dead...I don't really turn it off, so it just wastes battery everyday," you replied through the darkness.

Hands gripped your waist from behind, holding you tightly. Denmark pulled you close to his body, his body heat warming you up.

"At least you have me. It's just the two of us in the dark..." Denmark whispered huskily into your ear.

Yet another thing to make you feel horny as hell: sexy whispering.

"It's late at night...I think it's high time we both went to bed, don't you think?" Denmark asked.

"Den, you're being seductive; stop teasing me," you said softly. Denmark smiled.

"Oh? Why stop? Do you like it?"

"Yes..."

Denmark gave a short laugh.

"Ah...Hm, aren't you supposed to go out with the person you love before you have sex with them?" Denmark asked.

"Mm, but we've practically been going out for a few years without knowing it..." you said.

"True, but I'd like to have one date where be _both _know we love each other and are officially going out," Denmark said rather childishly. He wrapped his arms around your waist, teasing you bit by bit.

"Then why are you going through the trouble to make me so hot and bothered?" you whined. Denmark gave a small lick to your ear, forcing you to shudder.

"Because..." Denmark pressed his lips against your ear. "You look _so cute _flustered like this. It's so much fun watching you twitch at every little move I make, and it's making me sorta feel good..."

Denmark released you from his arms, taking your hand and leaving the feeling of the burning desire to be pleasured.

"But how about a small date tomorrow first, huh? Here, I'll lead you upstairs. Though you can probably see a little better in the dark now..." Denmark tugged on your hand, leading the way upstairs. You trailed close enough behind him that his tail brushed your leg every now and then.

"Watch your step..." You hesitantly lifted a foot, placing it on the step you almost tripped on. Slowly, one by one, you made your way up to the second floor, Denmark occasionally kept you from falling on your face whenever you tripped. The two of you made it to your room, the blinds slightly open, leaving for more light to let you see.

"I'll probably sleep downstairs on the couch," Denmark said. He brushed some hair away from your face and lightly teased your neck, sending another wave of pleasure through you.

"_God nat_," Denmark whispered to you, his breath tickling your ear.

You sharply turned around and forcefully pinned him against the wall. You lightly pressed your thigh between his legs, then up, a stifled groan coming from Denmark.

"That's it; I don't care what you say from now on. Secretly you really want to, but you're somewhat afraid of hurting me. So, I'm gonna tell you this right now." You now changed your voice to a more lustful tone.

"_Tonight, we fuck_..." you whispered, barely inches away from Denmark's lips, pressing yours to his. The cat ears fell back slightly, a form of Denmark expressing how much he loved this. Tongue escaped from Denmark's into yours, sloppy French Kissing resulting from this. His tongue tangled with yours, your lips joining once more. As quickly as they had joined, they parted just as fast. Denmark turned both of you around, resulting with you as the one pressed against the wall. Denmark's hands ran against your body, touching every single pleasurable spot on your body, your body whining for more. His hand slipped into your pants, pressing against your panties. He rubbed against the wet spot forming in your panties, causing you to moan slightly. He cut air off by forcing you into another game of shiver-inducing French Kissing, desire for more than just kissing and teasing rising. Rubbing his hand a little more forcefully against you, he could feel the small shudders sent throughout you. His hand moved from your clit to the waistband of your pants, pulling down everything to conceal your body from the waist down. Denmark got down onto his knees, spreading your thighs. He slung one of your legs over his shoulder, and pressed his mouth against your clit, slipping his tongue inside of you. Short, fast breaths and small moans were all the noises you made now. You slid down against the wall, your shirt catching against it and sliding up your body as you fell closer to the floor. You lifted the shirt off of your body, cold air brushing against your skin. But the heat from where Denmark was working kept you warm, insanely hot. His tongue pressed against your insides, licking against you. A louder moan came from you, you bra straps sliding down your shoulder.

Denmark's mouth left you, and he licked his lips, looking up at you.

"I think I have a better idea..." He helped lift you up and onto the bed. You curled up into a small ball, trying to keep from losing the insane feelings your body was experiencing. Denmark pulled off the shirt that he put on about half an hour ago, crawling onto the bed. You looked at him, his feet up towards where your pillows were. You sat up, your body opposite of him, facing the headboard, while he faced towards the end of the bed.

"Let's try something we've both probably heard of," Denmark said. You leaned down and kissed him, more passionately than before. His hands reach behind your back, unhooking your bra, which fell down your arms. You pulled your arms out of the straps, and climbed over Denmark, the start of 69 now in play.

"I want to hear you say it," you said quietly, tugging at the waistband of Denmark's boxers, his erect length within.

"Suck my dick," Denmark whispered.

"Yes sir," you said, pushing the boxers down to Denmark's feet. Your hands gripped the base of the erection, gently, yet forcefully, rubbing up and down it. This tip of your tongue grazed his tip, the taste of pre-cum on your tongue. Your tongue licked up and down him, finding new ways to pleasure your lover.

Denmark let out a heavy moan, his tail swishing back and forth. He licked three of his fingers, slicking them up, and inserted them into you, forcing them in and out. The two of you shuddered, receiving and giving pleasure to the other. Eventually, though it would reach a point when the exchange would become too much for one.

Which was happening to Denmark right about now.

Your mouth encased him, gentle sucking shiver-inducing. His head turned to the side, mouth panting, eyes closed. Sweat rolled down his brow. You stopped, slightly disappointed at the lack of your own pleasure. You climbed off, and laid down on your back, gripping one of the pillows on your bed. Denmark sat up, and positioned himself over you, pulling your hips into his lap. His length pressed against you slightly, ready to penetrate.

"Now," he panted. "The fun begins..." His mouth made for the crook of your neck, the goal of the most noticeable love-bite in mind. A hard thrust of Denmark into you made you gasp, not expecting him to be so rough from the beginning.

Denmark pushed your legs up, getting deeper down into you, the mattress being forced to its limits, the two bodies it was supporting engaged in an active 'dance'. Denmark's lips parted from your neck, revealing a dark colored hickey.

"_Jeg vil arbejde dig, indtil du ikke kan stå_," Denmark whispered. Chills fluttered down your spine, the heat from your bodies warming the two of you.

More hard thrusts into you. You closed your eyes, panting heavily. Denmark's tongue ran up and down your collarbone, dirty pleasure pushing you to the edge. He gripped your hips tighter and forced into you even harder, a mixture of pain and lustful bliss sent wave after wave throughout your body. Denmark's hair was disheveled, slick sweat sticking to his skin. His bangs drifted down to his eye level, the spikiness of his hair beginning to become no more.

You felt a smasm well-up in your abdomen, moaning as the spice of pleasure washed trough every tense muscle in your body.

Even after your orgasm, Denmark thrusted into you several more times, pushing himself to his limit, until he himself came.

The two of you looked at each other through sleepy eyes, now engulfing yourselves in a deep kiss, hot, sticky bodies pressed together. You both cuddled up against each other underneath the sheets, the memories of this night forever in your mind.

* * *

Cold air brushed against your skin, the white light reflecting off of the snow under the window. Everything ached; your body unmovable. Your lover from the night before was not in the room, but you could hear the shower running in the bathroom next to your bedroom.

Nothing like waking up in the morning after a night of hard, sweaty sex.

You turned your head, blinking your eyes. Morning light illuminated the room through half-drawn curtain, the blinds partially closed. You lifted your arm tiredly, groaning at the aches in your muscles.

"That was one hell of a night," you muttered.

The door opened, Denmark stepping through the entrance wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel draped over his wet hair. He vigorously dried his hair, it returning to its naturally spiky form.

"Morning," he said, greeting you with a kiss. "How do you feel? What'd you think of last night?"

You smiled.

"EVERYTHING. Is sore..." You stretched a little, releasing a bit of tension on your muscles.

"Same for me. Heh, I kept my promise, didn't I?" Denmark said cheerfully, smirking.

"True that. Is the power back on?" you asked.

"Came back this morning. I plugged your mobile into the charger. Think you can stand? I'll make you some coffee..."

You nodded.

"Yeah. Help me up..." Your arms wobbled as you attempted to support yourself. Denmark's hand supported your shoulders, giving a gentle massage in the process.

"That feels good...Can you grab me some clothes?"

"Sure thing!" Denmark picked up the nearest clothes lying around, which happened to be your pajamas from the night before.

The doorbell from downstairs rang.

"Who could that be?" you said aloud. Denmark shrugged, and the two of you slowly walked downstairs. You unlocked the door, to find Finland and Norway standing at the door with snowshovels.

"Morning!" Finland said cheerfully. "How was last night?"

"Just came to tell you two that I found the idiot who decided to use my spells," Norway said in his flat tone of voice.

"Aw~ Norway, stop being so mean~. I just wanted to see if they loved each other!" Finland protested.

"You could have just asked them..."

"But that's no fun..." Finland pouted.

"Your door was covered in a lot of snow, so we dug it out," Norway said.

"It looks like my little plan worked, though, so all's well!" Finland said, remarking the fact that Denmark was fully human now; no ears and tail. Norway looked at Denmark oddly.

"Wait, you're fully human. That was a two part spell..." Norway muttered.

"First part changes you to human form, but with ears and a tail. The second part gets you back to human."

Norway's brow lowered.

"Hm? Hey, (y/n), what's that on your neck?" Finland asked you, noticing the hickey on your neck.

"Den, did you use any form of protection? Nah, I'm not even gonna bother asking..." Norway said, turning away from the house.

"Huh? No, we didn't use any protection or anything..." You mumbled.

"Great. There's gonna be little Danes running around the house now. I'm fucking done with this..." Norway said aloud.

"Danes? You mean like the dog? Are we getting puppies? That would be so cool, I think they're so cute, Great Dane puppies!" Denmark shouted gleefully.

"You're missing the point! But it's the same thing," Norway shouted back at him.

Finland had a look of shock on his face.

"WAIT, YOU TWO HAD SEX?!"

* * *

[Finland, you're so slow...

Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed it; sorry about the wait, once more! School's been a bitch.

Sorry if the ending seems rushed. If there's any spelling mistakes or shit like that I missed, sorry as well, it's ten at night and I'm reviewing the story on an iPod. I'll check stuff tomorrow.

Translations (powered by Google Translate):

God Nat – Good Night

Jeg vil arbejde dig, indtil du ikke kan stå. - I will work you until you can't stand

Dirty Denmark ;)

Anyways, any faults in translation, just say.

And I can't wait until I get Sweden's published!

Heads up, when I do the little specials, I'll probably post them separately.

And it won't be Norway's that'll make you cry.

Oh no.

I'm gonna have tear-jerking SuFin.

And more]

[AND I WAS FUCKING RIGHT DENMARK'S IS A LOT LONGER THAT NORWAY'S]


End file.
